1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing devices for fixing backlight modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Backlight modules are widely used in liquid crystal displays to provide illumination for liquid crystal layers. Before assembled in the liquid crystal display, the backlight module may be tested. During this operation, the backlight module has to be firmly fixed.
Therefore, a fixing device for fixing the backlight module is desired.